


Эр-Арафи

by goldenfool (shadowkatja)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/goldenfool
Summary: Слышали ли вы когда-нибудь о дьяволах пустыни, сказочном народе Эр-арафи?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Первый раз я увидела представителя этого народа, когда мне было семь. Был конец мая, Нэн, моя милая старая Нэн, как всегда, вывозила меня в загородное поместье на лето, ведь такой бледной и хилой девочке, как я полезен чистый воздух и свежие продукты. Наверное, ей не стоило тогда оставлять меня одну даже на такое ничтожное количество времени, но… Она отошла, оставив меня сидеть на лавочке. А новенький вокзал жил и дышал вокруг меня. Сновали люди совершенно разных сословий: милые дамы в дорогих платьях с рюшами морщили свой нос при виде оборванных детей, кавалеры уводили их подальше, а матери этих детей одергивали последних, дабы глаз поднимать не смели на господ аристократов. Было жарко и совершенно скучно, и я уже собиралась пойти прогуляться, когда случилось самое большое чудо за всю мою жизнь – прямо из воздуха совсем рядом со мной появился человек.

Высокий и худощавый, завернутый в какое-то немыслимое количество бледно-персиковой ткани, он произвел на меня неизгладимое впечатление. Я была послушной девочкой, никогда не подходила к незнакомцам, и уж тем более с ними не разговаривала, но какой ребенок сможет остаться в стороне, когда руку протяни, и вот оно — волшебство, сотканное из золотых нитей мироздания. Он обернулся прежде, чем я успела дотронуться до его одежды, которая, казалось, просыплется сквозь мои пальцы, как песок. И тысячи «почему» вырывались из моего рта, в попытках понять и прояснить:

— Извините, вы, правда, появились из воздуха? Как такое возможно?

— Стоп, стоп, стоп. Остановись, — он смеется и присаживается на корточки, чтобы мы были на одном уровне. На его лице видны только глаза, миндалевидные и черные, как павшее солнце:

— Что ты знаешь о народе Эр-Арафи, ребенок?

— Ничего. А кто это? Это люди?

— Это такие, как я. Люди… Пожалуй, нет. Мы давно перестали быть людьми.

— Но как? Вы же сидите рядом со мной, разговариваете со мной, значит, есть рот, и глаза. Вы же выглядите, как человек!

Я не видела его лица, скрытого тканью, но, кажется, он потешался над слишком любопытной девочкой.

— Не сложно «выглядеть, как», ребенок, если знаешь что нужно делать. Но мы слишком разные. Ваши заботы сводятся к грязным политическим играм, балам и созданию себе дополнительного комфорта. Вы изобретаете автомобили, паровозы, чтобы иметь возможность двигаться туда, куда хочется. Это все условности, мой народ не нуждается в них. Вы вросли в эту землю ногами, вцепились в нее, как клещи, и стремитесь забрать все, до чего дотянетесь. Наши же ноги никогда её не касались.

Он искрился на солнце, как большой драгоценный камень. И тут я поняла, что время остановилось. Возможно, еще в самом начале нашей беседы. Ни одного звука не доносилось до нас. Всё вокруг застыло, как застывает насекомое в янтаре.

— Теперь ты понимаешь?

Я ничего не понимала, и он знал это. Что вообще может понимать семилетний ребенок, впервые столкнувшийся с тем, что навсегда перевернет его мир?

— Я когда-нибудь смогу так, как вы?

Ответом мне был прищур темных глаз:

— Ты сможешь все, ребенок, если действительно будешь этого хотеть, – и он исчез, как будто его никогда не существовало. А время продолжило свой бег.

Я пыталась рассказать Нэн, пыталась рассказать родителям. Но никто не верил в глупые сказки девочки, перегревшейся на солнце.

Много позже, почти перед самым выпуском, нам расскажут о народе Эр-Арафи, дьяволах пустыни, поклоняющихся павшему солнцу. Говорили, что это люди, продавшие душу за магию. Говорили, что это лучшие убийцы на всех пяти континентах. Говорили, что это старая легенда о временах, когда солнце пало, и все они давно вымерли. Говорили, что это все выдумки сказочников. Чего только не говорили. Но кто они? Вымысел? Реальность? Никто не знает. Никто не видел их. Никто не знает, как они выглядят.

И вот сейчас, спустя пятнадцать лет, я стою на том самом перроне и сжимаю в руках небольшой чемодан, собираясь пересечь два континента в поисках детского видения. Я еду в пустыню Эр, самую большую пустыню мира, где я найду ответы на все свои вопросы. Ведь он сказал, что если я захочу, то смогу все.


	2. art

Мэри от melamoart


End file.
